


LiQR

by punisher_punisher



Series: renmin sexy shenanigans [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (i guess there's a smidget of plot), (renmin the ultimate switches), (sort of), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Degradation, Mild Praise Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Switching, implied future 00 line foursome, implied service top jaemin, inspired by renjun's orange hair which reminded me of jaemin's hoodie, mentions of jaemin's exhibitionist tendencies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punisher_punisher/pseuds/punisher_punisher
Summary: “Hey, how’s studying going?” asks Jaemin in a sweet tone when he notices Renjun’s bloodshot eyes and bloated skin.“I think I’ve cried while jerking off more times today, than in my entire life.” confesses Renjun, tone completely flat and expressionless.or Renjun and Jaemin are stressed college students, who have the hots for each other and for their best friends
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: renmin sexy shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734433
Comments: 5
Kudos: 142





	LiQR

**Author's Note:**

> Ridin brought us many good things like Jaemin's blue hair and Jeno's face cross tattoo, however there is one queen, which we took for granted and who deserved our unconditional love, and that is Renjun's orange highlights. One day I was lookig longingly at a picture of his hair when i realized (wait a damn minute) Jaemin has a hoodie, which is more or less the same colour and thus this thing was born.

_“Wakey, wakey, money makes you wanna pull the trigger_

_When I'm working nine to five I'm feeling like a prisoner_

_Counting down the seconds until we can go out drinking”_

\- Sandra Lyng, LiQR

  
  
  


Jaemin twists the key around for a few seconds before the lock finally clicks and lets him enter the apartment. The frame of the wooden door makes a pitiful creak when he pushes it open, the sound almost mocking him with its consistency and high-pitch. It makes Jaemin unreasonably mad and has him slamming it closed with a loud bang. He throws his bag on the floor, the open zipper ensuring that everything spills out, pens and markers rolling under the armoire. Jaemin can’t find the energy to let out a frustrated sigh, days of constant stress and little to not sleep having numbed his senses. He’ll deal with it later when he stops feeling like someone ran him over a Zil-41047 limousine.

Jaemin walks into the living room, hands massaging his temples, trying to get rid of the heavy feeling stuck like old gum to the inside his skill. There’s a burning hot pain running through his shoulder blades and lower back, which make Jaemin feel bad for skipping his yoga classes these past few weeks. His perfect posture is starting to crumble under the immense stress, which comes as an added bonus, when you voluntarily sign up for higher education.

On the floor surrounded by a circle of at least fifteen opened books sits Renjun. He’s slouching like a caterpillar, spine curved in half, outlined by the thin fabric of his white t-shirt. His droopy eyes are fixed on the wall, specifically an ugly dark spot over the TV. Jaemin recalls using an old flip flop to kill a cockroach there about two years ago, the stain never fading out. The spot isn’t that huge but it sticks like a sore thumb against the light paint job. Jaemin waits for Renjun to blink for what feels like almost two minutes. When his gaze doesn’t shift an inch Jaemin begins making his way towards him, steps loud on purpose so Renjun doesn’t get startled when they come in contact.

Careful not to trample on any of the books, which on second thought look like a carefully laid out summon circle, Jaemin crouches next to his boyfriend and lays his hand on his shoulder. Renjun turns his head around slowly and it might be the lack of sleep or the angle but Jaemin has to stifle a scream when his neck twists at an almost 180 degrees. He’s still not used to the fact that Renjun’s bones are seemingly made of jello or perhaps he simply doesn’t have any.

“Hey, how’s studying going?” asks Jaemin in a sweet tone when he notices Renjun’s bloodshot eyes and bloated skin.

“I think I’ve cried while jerking off more times today, than in my entire life.” confesses Renjun, tone completely flat and expressionless. 

It takes everything in Jaemin to not laugh out loud, fingers massaging the back of Renjun’s neck, the place always sore and full of knots. He’s aware that Renjun gets extremely anxious around finals, but he also trusts that his boyfriend knows when to ask for help, so instead of dwelling on the statement Jaemin decides to break through his stoic facade with a joke or two.

“Want me to suck the stress out of your body?” Jaemin wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, hand falling to the small of Renjun’s back, fingers caressing his hip. It takes exactly three seconds for Renjun to register the words and shove Jaemin away as a response, covering his mouth so the other doesn’t get the satisfaction of seeing him laugh.

“I hope you choke on a vodka shot, so you can feel the burn of Satan’s piss down your throat for the rest of your life.”

Jaemin bursts into an uncontrollable fit of laughter, mouth stretching so wide that it makes the back of his teeth visible. The thing about Jaemin is that his smile is so big and bright, the mere sight of it feels like sweet poison. Renjun can’t help but join him.

“Your insults are always way more creative when you’re on the brink of passing out. I'll give you that.” says Jaemin through a series of short giggles. “Also who the fuck says no to getting their dick sucked? Is my mouth not good enough for you, Junnie?” pouts Jaemin, expression the textbook definition of a kicked puppy. 

Renjun rolls his eyes.

“Come here.”

He grabs the sides of Jaemin’s face, squeezing the cheeks tightly before smacking a quick kiss against his chapped lips. Jaemin’s expression immediately shifts, eyes turning soft and round.

“Of course, I fucking want you to blow me you, big baby. But I have an assignment due and if I don’t send it in the next two hours I’m quite literally fucked.” explains Renjun, thumbs rubbing Jaemin’s full cheeks.

“I know.” sighs Jaemin, puckering his lips and looking at Renjun pleadingly. Renjun leans in and sloths their mouths together, moving them lazily for a while, only to pull out and pepper little kisses all over Jaemin’s face.

“Okay so here’s the deal.” begins Renjun.” You go and shower because you stink-”

“Hey!” protests Jaemin.

“Jaemin, when was the last time you showered?” Renjun raises an eyebrow. When Jaemin gives him a guilty look he proceeds. ”As I was saying, before you interrupted me. You go shower and leave me to finish my shit for two hours and then we get fucking smashed, how does that sound?” Renjun’s tone is playful, one side of his mouth quirked up in a sly smile.

“You’re helping me clean the apartment tomorrow, though.” says Jaemin. “Cause I’m not scrubbing dried up vomit off of the carpet alone again.”

“First of all, it was Donghyuck, I never throw up when I get wasted. Second of all, it was one time! I had to run to the other side of campus for a tutoring session after Jeno made me sample his “hell-tails” the night before." Renjun visibly shudders at the mere thought.” I swear that shit tasted like nail polish remover mixed with antiseptic.”

"Excuses, all you offer me are excuses."

"Fine. I promised we'll scrub the toilet bowl together like real couples do. Happy?"

"Very." grins Jaemin.

"Now go text the others to be here at 11." urges Renjun, landing one last kiss on Jaemin's lips.

**.**

Renjun drags his body under the hot spray of water, shoulders tensing on instinct before he gets used to the change of temperature and lets them relax again. He scrubs his body clean a little too harshly, skin turning a nice shade of pink both from the rough surface of the loofah and the burning stream of water. 

When he gets out of the shower Renjun quickly shaves the slight stubble on his chin and the sparse hairs on his cheeks and upper lip. He slaps some moisturizer on his face and leaves the bathroom, not bothering to wrap a towel around his waist.

The bedroom is empty, Jaemin's clothes thrown haphazardly on every available surface. Renjun looks at the space lovingly — everything from their shared queen sized bed to the easel covered with a giant red cloth, hiding one of Jaemin's collages underneath; from the giant pile of vinyls, which they can never quite find time to sort through, to the many decks of tarot cards — make the atmosphere homey and safe. 

Renjun smooths out his dripping hair when he catches sight of something in the corner of his eye. That something turns out to be Jaemin's very bright orange, very oversized hoodie, which he bought last year. Renjun splays his hands over the soft material, before he yanks it off the chair and wiggles his way into it. The material lays flat against his naked body, reaching almost mid thigh. It is ridiculously big on Jaemin and looks like a very skimpy dress on Renjun, barely covering his ass. 

Renjun turns towards the floor to ceiling mirror, a small smile blooming on his face at the sight of Jaemin's hoodie swallowing up his body, the sleeves covering his hands, only the fingertips showing. The cotton feels nice against his skin and it smells faintly of Jaemin's overly sweet cologne. 

Renjun dries his hair, noticing that the ends of it are almost the same colour as the hoodie, which makes him chuckle crack another smile. He grabs a pair of black shorts, not bothering with underwear and makes his way to the living room, where Jaemin is sitting on the couch scrolling through his phone.

"Hey." Renjun calls out, voice startling Jaemin, making him turn his head around. When he catches sight of Renjun he's caught a bit off guard. 

"Are you stealing my clothes again?" asks Jaemin, before a smile tugs at the corners of his mouth. "Looks good on you, though." he adds, eyes following Renjun as he gets closer to the couch. 

Renjun is too focused on the grocery store list he's mentally conjuring in his head to notice the devilish look in Jaemin's eyes. As soon as he's in reachable distance, a hand grabs his thigh and pulls him down. Renjun falls onto Jaemin's lap, their heads almost bumping in the process. Renjun is about to complain when Jaemin captures his lips in a sweet kiss. His movements are like that of an excited puppy, hands gripping Renjun's waist tightly through the fluffy material. Renjun is not one to back down on a challenge and as they say all is fair in love and war.

He gradually brings one of his hands lower before grabbing Jaemin's dick harshly through his jeans. Jaemin’s mouth falls open in surprise, a small whimper escaping through his lips. Renjun uses the moment to shove his tongue in, his unoccupied hand gripping the back of Jaemin head, pulling on his hair. 

"Okay, you win." admits Jaemin once they pull apart, cheeks warm in embarrassment. 

"Don't pick fights you can't win." teases Renjun getting up from Jaemin's lap. "Come on, you can touch me all you want later. We have to go to the supermarket first, because I'm pretty sure the only edible thing we have here is a carton of eggs, which may or may not be spoiled, and pop tarts."

Jaemin extends a hand, which Renjun grabs, helping him stand up.

“The colour looks good on you.” mentions Renjun offhandedly, just having noticed the thin layer of blue nail polish Jaemin must have put on while he was in the shower.

“Thanks.” Jaemin smiles in return, squeezing Renjun's hand.

**.**

The sun is starting to set when they make their way out of the building, the orange rays making everything appear warm and movie-like. The streets are almost empty, most occupants of the area being college students who have finals coming up. They round a corner and arrive at a small supermarket, which the majority tend to overlook because of its inconvenient location. There's a much bigger one on the back but Jaemin likes this one better because it's open 24/7 and the prices are lower, even if it doesn't offer as much product variation.

Renjun grabs a red cart before they enter. The inside is pretty bare and the old paint job is starting to wear off but there's a certain charm to the place. The old neon signs surely left from the late 80's and the hand written product tags make for a subtle and chill atmosphere. 

"Go get something edible that's not junk food and I'll grab the alcohol." says Renjun, elbows resting comfortably on the cart, wheels making a prolonged squeaky sound as they roll against the tiles. He feels something sharp dig in his shoulder making him cease all movement. A mop of blue hair appears in his peripheral vision, hairs tickling his cheek and nose.

"But, Junnie can't we get them together?" whines Jaemin softly in his ear, hands wrapping loosely around Renjun's waist.

"We could, but we'd probably end up making out in the frozen meat section, again. And you'd make a joke about it, again." says Renjun, body turning around so he can look Jaemin in the eye. "And while I don't mind my ass freezing off when you try to unsuccessfully press me against the open fridge, our friends will when they arrive and we're not there." finishes Renjun, sneaking one of his hands into Jaemin's back pocket, squeezing his ass lightly.

"You're such a hypocrite, bebe. You claim I can't keep my hands to myself but here you are — feeling me up in front of the diaper shelf. What if a distressed mom rushes in to get some and sees us?" Jaemin uses his whiny, high-pitched tone, hands playing with the laces of Renjun's hoodie.

"You're unbelievable." sighs Renjun, resting his head against Jaemin's chest for a second, pressing his lips to the exposed collarbone chastely. "Fine, but if we're late I'm putting the entire blame on you."

"I guess I can live with that." grins Jaemin.

They make their way through the snacks section with no casualties, Jaemin dead set on proving Renjun that he can behave. 

When they reach the alcohol Renjun stacks up an alarming amount of Russian Standard bottles inside the cart. He stops for a second, seemingly in deep thoughts and switches one of them for a Sierra. Jaemin removes two while Renjun is looking through the ice cream section, not in the right headspace to deal with a vodka drunk boyfriend.

"Do we have coffee left?" asks Renjun, taking a pack when Jaemin answers that they've run out. 

They grab energy drinks and two bottles of Menta because Donghyuck likes to mix his alcohol with it, before heading to the register counter. The cashier is a woman in her 50's, who's familiar with the frequent customers and greets them politely. She gets two packs of Sobranie before Renjun even requests them, scanning the items quickly. Renjun deliberately ignores Jaemin's judgemental stare, instead urging him to help with packing the products.

"I'm not kissing you if you smoke." says Jaemin, picking one of the bags.

"Jaemin, don't be like that." sighs Renjun, lacing their fingers and squeezing Jaemin's hand tightly. "You know I've been smoking less lately, I can't just suddenly stop."

"I know, sorry. I'm just worried about you." Jaemin looks at him with so much love and care, it makes something inside Renjun's chest melt. Being exposed to Jaemin's kind eyes is like staring at direct sunlight, both comforting and painful in its intensity. 

By the time they make their way back to the apartment, the sky has turned a beautiful shade of purple, dark blue slowly creeping at the edges. The stars can't be seen because of the city lights but the moon hangs full over the building. They climb the stairs because the elevator is out of order and leave the bags in the kitchen when they finally get in. Jaemin puts some of the stuff in the refrigerator, while Renjun rummages through the cupboards for plastic cups and plates. They have about 20 minutes before everyone starts showing up so Renjun uses it to press Jaemin against the counter and steal his breath away.

**.**

“Did you two just finish screwing?” asks Donghyuck as soon as he enters the apartment, Jeno trailing behind him.

“Could ask you the same thing.” Renjun fires back, nodding towards Jeno’s neck, which is littered with very visible, very badly concealed bite marks. Once upon a time Jeno would have had the dignity to blush and try to deny the accusation, but now he just smiles like they’re not casually discussing his sex life.

“If you had been late by another ten minutes,” sighs Jaemin, clinging to Renjun’s back like a koala. ”I could have had my way with Renjun. Why are you always so punctual, Hyuckie?”

“Awww, do you still only last this long, Nana?” teases Donghyuck, making his way to their kitchen counter, where he drops the two packs of beer he’s holding.

“Mean. Renjun can confirm that my dick game is strong, right baby?”

“Don’t lie through your teeth, Renjun. You can tell us if Jaemin still cums like a prepubescent boy.” Donghyuck pops a bottle open, not bothering with a cup, taking a swing directly from it.

“Cunty.” laughs Jaemin, detaching himself from Renjun and helping Jeno with the things they’ve brought. “Where’s Mark?”

“He’ll be here soon, got held back at work because his co-worker dipped.” answers Jeno, already opening one of the vodka bottles. “Should we wait for him or drink everything?” there’s a glint of mischief in his eyes. 

“I mean if you want to get alcohol poisoning.” says Jaemin, accepting the cup Jeno hands him. “ Actually, don’t. None of us have a license and I’m not paying extra for a taxi driver because you threw up all over the back seats.” Jaemin warns, looking at Jeno in particular, who smiles sheepishly in return.

“Put something on while we wait for Mark to arrive.” says Donghyuck, shoving a packet of popcorn in the microwave rather aggressively.

“High School Musical 2 or Camp Rock?” asks Renjun, making his way towards the TV.

“Is that even a fucking question?” Donghyuck looks almost offended.

**.**

When Mark arrives at the front door — not an hour later — he’s met with the sight of Renjun trying to knock Donghyuck unconscious against the wooden floor. He feels his migraine worsening as he leaves his jacket on the couch where Jeno is force feeding Jaemin sweet popcorn with whipped cream. 

“Mark!” barks Renjun as soon as he sees him, getting up from where he had Donghyuck pinned on the floor, elbowing him sharply in the process. Donghyuck doubles over, sending Renjun a nasty glare but it's left unnoticed. 

“You need to be the judge for the next round, because he’s cheating.” Renjun’s small frame feels massive as he unintentionally corners Mark against the wall. Mark blinks at him in confusion, trying to escape from his sharp eyes.

“You snooze, you lose, bitch.” heaves Donghyuck, having found the strength to get up and walk towards the table covered with knocked down red plastic cups. They had moved it in the centre of the room for convenience, because when Renjun and Donghyuck play beer pong, there are usually casualties and Jaemin is not ready to part with another potted plant or silver plate.

“You can’t come into my house and defy my rules, asswipe. You bounced the last ball on the table, that’s the only reason you won!” Renjun’s face is red both from the anger sizzling up inside him like a wildfire and the alcohol sloshing at the bottom of his stomach.

Mark sighs tiredly, finally managing to escape Renjun’s clutches and heading straight for the tray of tiny shot glasses, which Jaemin is balancing on his knees. He downs two, letting the burning feeling run down his throat, reasoning that he can’t deal with bastard one and two sober.

“Did Renjun set the rules beforehand?” asks Mark, turning towards Donghyuck when he receives an affirmative nod from Jeno. “Hyuck, why the fuck are you cheating when you’re more than capable of winning fair and square?

..Unless you think you can’t beat Renjun.” Mark’s tone is deceiving, carefully neutral, yet edging Donghyuck on, hitting him right where it hurts most- his pride. It works like magic every time because Donghyuck is fuming by the time Mark finishes speaking, tongue prodding at his cheek, a habit that gives away just how annoyed he is.

“Bring it.” says Donghyuck, stretching his hands over his head, joints cracking loudly.

Renjun looks at Mark with satisfaction, their double-teaming on Donghyuck always making for the most interesting games. Both of their aims are bad, especially considering the fact that they’re tipsy bordering drunk, but if they have something in common it’s stubbornness in abundance. Mark watches from the sidelines as they battle it out, chatting up Jaemin and Jeno who are dissolving on the couch as “Barbie Mariposa” plays at an alarmingly loud volume from the TV screen.

Once the two run out of steam and beer they join the other three on the couch. They marathon a few of the other Barbie movies, while Jeno keeps refilling their shot glasses sneakily. 

Renjun can finally feel the adrenaline leaving him, body starting to relax and mind becoming less hazy. He's on the verge of dozing off, Jaemin's warm breath tickling his neck pleasantly when he feels something poking his ass.

“Jaemin, are you hard?” asks Renjun, trying to turn his head around from where he's sitting on Jaemin's lap. Jaemin buries his face in between Renjun’s shoulder blades instead, hands tightening around his waist before he mumbles a low “sorry”. 

Renjun scans the room briefly. When he finds that everyone has pretty much fallen asleep — Mark using Jeno's thigh as a pillow, Donghyuck doing the same but with his shoulder — a smile tugs at the corners of his mouth. He keeps up the innocent act for a bit, pretends to pay attention to the screen to give Jaemin a false sense of comfort. When a few minutes pass, Jaemin seemingly having put down his guard, Renjun makes his move. He gets up and quickly sits back on Jaemin's lap, this time facing him.

"Junnie, what are you doing?" asks Jaemin softly, trying not to wake the others up even though the TV is blasting loud enough to do the job no problem. 

"What does it look like?" asks Renjun right back, gaze rooming over Jaemin's body. He lets himself enjoy the sight thoroughly — eyes sliding from Jaemin’s exposed collarbones to his small pecks, which are visible thanks to the tight sleeveless t-shirt, finally stopping at the tent in his shorts. Renjun can feel Jaemin starting to fidget under the attention. A mean smile spreads on his face because of the way Jaemin so obviously wants to touch but is restraining himself.

Renjun doesn't know how to practice this so-called "power of will" thing because when he wants something he gets it. Instead of beating around the bush he slides a hand over Jaemin's chest, moving it lower until he reaches the tent and grabs it tightly. Jaemin gasps sofly, biting his already chapped lips. Renjun starts rubbing him through the layers, watching as his brows furrow, face slowly twisting in pleasure. Thinking back to Donghyuck’s earlier remark about Jaemin not lasting long, Renjun tightens his hold further, fully aware of just how sensitive his dear boyfriend is. Jaemin's mouth falls open, a breathless whimper escaping it.

“B-baby, slow down.” pleads Jaemin, voice barely registering over the noise in the background. He buries his face into Renjun’s sweaty neck, teeth nibbling at the smooth skin, shaky hands grabbing his hips. 

“Is it too much, lovely? How long have you been hard, hmm?” Renjun’s low tone makes Jaemin almost shudder, the words scratchy against his burning ear.

“They’ll see.” mumbles Jaemin, avoiding Renjun's actual question.

“Awww, don’t tell me you’re embarrassed about something like that, baby.” coos Renjun, forcing Jaemin to look at him. “Didn’t you let me fuck you on Jeno’s bed that one time? I know you wanted him to notice. It excites you, doesn’t it? The thought of getting caught.” Jaemin’s gaze darkens, mouth turning dry. Renjun is always hot, but nothing compares to having him on top, dirty words spilling from his small mouth.

“You’re not even going to deny it, aren’t you? You’re so predictable, love.” chuckles Renjun, wrapping his arms around Jaemin’s neck, starting to roll his hips slowly. “It’s okay, you know. I’m pretty sure he’d be down for a threesome but him and Donghyuck come as a packaged deal these days, so who knows-”

Jaemin cuts him short, slothing their mouths together in a messy kiss. Renjun feels a sense of satisfaction bubble inside, seeing Jaemin eager and needy is the sweetest of treats.

Renjun lets Jaemin set the pace, parting his lips willingly when he feels a tongue trying to push itself in. Making out with Jaemin is usually slow — bordering lazy more often than not — but when he starts getting worked up, allowing Renjun to crawl under his skin it turns sloppy and dirty, more teeth than tongue — it's desperation. Jaemin doesn't just want, he needs and Renjun always takes full advantage of that fact by riling him up, kissing at the soft skin of his knee, his hip, until he's shaking, until he's losing his mind. 

It suits him. Looking wrecked and dumb from pleasure, eyes glassy and big, begging for Renjun to sit on his cock. Jaemin might get high on desire easily, coming fast and hard but he's always ready to go a second, a third time, chasing for a way to satisfy Renjun. 

Renjun’s lungs start to burn, his body heating up from the way Jaemin is ravishing his lips sweetly, squeezing his hips hard enough to leave marks if it wasn’t for the cloth covering them. Jaemin is pressing their bodies impossibly close, as though he’s trying to mold them together, to return to their original shape — four legs, four arms, two faces. 

Renjun breaks off the kiss when he can no longer breathe, lips red from the way Jaemin had been biting on them like a chew toy seconds ago. Jaemin is looking at him like a smug cat, the corners of his lips turned up, eyes shining with mischief. Renjun adores the look on Jaemin’s face, it makes him want to ruin him that much more. Jaemin is challenging him, testing the limits of his patience; it turns him on, knowing that Renjun is capable of taking him down a peg, turning him into a whiny mess.

Renjun squeezes his arm harshly, feeling Jaemin’s muscles ripple under his touch.

“Why don’t you put those _big_ , _manly_ arms of yours to good use and carry me somewhere more private. They can watch another time.” Renjun’s tone is teasing, dripping with unhidden mockery. It sounds like he’s making fun of Jaemin, treating him like all he’s good for is looking pretty and attending to Renjun’s every whim.

Jaemin whines softly as he picks Renjun up, hands gripping his slim thighs firmly so he doesn’t accidentally drop him on the hard floor. None of their friends stir awake and Jaemin is thankful for the small miracle; even though Renjun’s accusations of Jaemin’s exhibitionist tendencies were not wrong, Jaemin would rather they do it when everyone is sober and can consent to it. 

Once they reach their shared bedroom Jaemin lays Renjun down on the bed carefully. He can’t help but be gentle with him even when they play rough for fun. Renjun sneaks a hand behind Jaemin’s neck, tugging him down and connecting their lips once more. This time around the kiss is slower, not as forceful or desperate as the one earlier but there’s still the underlying way, in which Renjun tugs at Jaemin’s hair with purpose, bites down on his lip and sneaks at hand down to palm Jaemin through his shorts — it’s still a competition and Jaemin is getting ready to surrender. 

When they start breathing heavily, spit dripping down their chins, Renjun pulls Jaemin away. Jaemin looks down and he melts a little, managing to ignore his raging boner in favour of committing the sight under him to memory. Renjun has always been on the skinnier side, his fast metabolism preventing him from gaining mass; coupled with his chronic disgust of any sport ever his frame remained relatively small both through his teen years and early adulthood. That, of course, doesn’t stop him from engaging in physical fights with people twice his size and emerging victorious, successfully utilizing his seemingly frail body.

Most of the time Jaemin forgets about their slight size difference but when he sees Renjun like that — sprawled on the bed sheets, wearing Jaemin’s orange hoodie, which swallows his body whole — he feels the primal urge to cage his body in his arms, to shield him away from prying eyes. Renjun is more than capable of protecting himself but Jaemin still wants to cover him entirely with his own body, to be the only thing in Renjun’s line of sight. Jaemin is driven crazy with desire to own and be owned.

Renjun seems to be growing impatient while Jaemin takes his sweet time drinking in his beauty, so he grabs the waistband of Jaemin’s shorts and yanks him forward and in a way that makes their dicks bump through the layers of clothing. It’s not enough.

“You can stare at me all you want later, baby. Now show me how _good_ you can make me feel.” Renjun rolls his hips slowly, making sure to emphasize each word; the movement makes Jaemin throb inside his pants. Jaemin grabs Renjun’s waist instinctively, burying his face into the others neck. He licks over Renjun’s sweaty skin, rutting slowly against his thigh.

“How — ah, how do you wanna do it?” asks Jaemin in between laboured breaths. He’s been hard for a while now and it’s starting to get painful but he also wants to please Renjun whichever way he can so he’s trying his best to be obedient.

Sex with Renjun is a ride every time — whether he’s in the mood to bend Jaemin over the kitchen counter and fuck him silly or ride him until they’re both trembling — it always comes with the promise of a mind numbling orgasm. Jaemin doesn’t really care what they do as long as he gets to cum so he let’s Renjun decide the course of their sexcapades more often than not. He’s always had a knack for reading Jaemin like an open book after all, being able to figure out what gets him going the most without Jaemin even having to mention it is the reason why it feels so fucking good, because Renjun trives on rilling him up and that, needless to say, means he knows just where to touch and how Jaemin likes being handled best.

“Fuck _me_ , make me cum on your cock. Can you do that, Nana?” it’s a challenge and Jaemin has never backed down on one when it comes to Renjun.

Jaemin reaches a hand to lift up Renjun’s hoodie but Renjun swats his hand away.

“You’ll fuck me in this.” Jaemin knows a command when he hears one and he’s not about to disobey Renjun, not when he can already imagine him sweating and panting once they get to the good part. Both of them have a thing for marking their “property” so the request doesn’t come off as a surprise; the thought of soaking Jaemin’s hoodie with his cum must be such a turn on for Renjun.

Jaemin strips bare, cock hard and heavy between his legs. He helps Renjun lay on his stomach, propping a pillow under his hips so he can prepare him properly. Jaemin reaches for the condoms and lube in their bedside drawer, while Renjun kicks off his shorts, lifting the hem of the hoodie so his ass is on full display.

Jaemin can’t help himself, he grabs a fist full of the soft flesh, kneading it gently as he lowers his head to drop a kiss on the small of Renjun’s back. Then he bears his teeth and bites down, making Renjun let out a muffled sigh, successfully tearing through his carefully built calm and collected facade.

“Jaemin — don’t tease or I’ll fuck you instead.” Renjun fists the sheets as Jaemin licks over the bite mark, making a shiver ripple through Renjun’s body.

“Hmmm, is that supposed to scare me?” asks Jaemin sweetly while he spreads Renjun’s cheeks, revealing his small hole.

“I could ruin you, love.” whimpers Renjun. “I know you like it when I fuck you so hard you’re left limping the morning after.”

“I do.” Renjun can almost see Jaemin’s grease dripping smile. “But you want tonight to be all about you, no? You’ve been rilling me up since I got home — I’m not blind you know. I noticed just how tense your body is, baby.” Jaemin sneaks a hand under Renjun’s hoodie, dragging his blunt nails over the bumps of his spine, feeling him tense and relax from the sudden touch. 

“It’s okay, you know — you can let me handle it for once, I’ll make you feel _so_ good. I promise.”

“Fine.” mumbles Renjun, bashful all of a sudden. “Just — just, hurry.”

Jaemin kisses the nape of his neck before he gets to work. He opens the cap of the lube and squeezes some of it on his fingers. If they weren’t in such a hurry Jaemin would take his sweet time, open Renjun on his tongue until his ass is wet and dripping with his saliva. Instead he suppresses the intense need to make every part of himself, especially his mouth useful, and begins circling his pointer finger around Renjun’s rim. He presses the tip slowly and when Renjun makes no sign of discomfort slides in the entire digit. They’ve gone through the process so many times it’s muscle memory at this point.

Jaemin makes quick work of opening Renjun up, the slide of his fingers slick and easy. Renjun moans quietly underneath, which makes Jaemin almost purr in satisfaction. He knows how good his fingers feel because of the slight chubbiness, Renjun has made him finger himself multiple times so Jaemin is aware just how full it feels to have them inside. 

Once he’s done Jaemin pulls his fingers out, wiping them on his stomach.

“Do you want me to use a condom?”

“Yeah —” Renjun’s voice is raspy, almost desperate. “ — I’m not, fuck, I’m not gonna sleep with cum in my ass.” 

Jaemin nods in understanding, tearing the package and rolling the rubber on his leaking cock. They’ve been together long enough to get tested, have barebacked multiple times but they’re still tipsy and chances are they’ll crash the second they’re done fucking each other’s brains out and cum dries pretty fast.

Jaemin pumps his dick, smearing the left over lube over the condom and slowly inches towards Renjun, who has spread his legs in order to accommodate Jaemin in between them. Jaemin uses one hand to spread his cheeks, the other lining his cock up at the dripping hole. He pushes in slowly until he’s all the way in, hips pressed to Renjun’s ass and then stops.

“Fuck — _ah_ — fuck you and your stupid cock, Na Jaemin.” Renjun’s breathing is laboured, the sudden breach making him squirm and let small sighs come out from mouth. Jaemin grins smugly but doesn’t start moving until Renjun gives him the go. The thing about Jaemin is that his weird body proportions translate to every part of him, _every_ part, especially his cock. It’s not that it’s abnormally long or anything but it’s just so fucking _thick_ it infuriates Renjun to no end with the way it slides against his walls, managing to reach all the right spots.

Once he gets used to the feeling of being stretched so wide, Renjun rolls his hips experimentally, a wanton moan slipping past his lips when he feels Jaemin’s cock brush against his prostate.

“Move.” Renjun’s voice is back to sounding like he’s giving out commands and Jaemin is more than happy to comply. He knows he won’t last long, not with the way Renjun has been teasing him since early afternoon, not when his walls are squeezing Jaemin so tightly it feels like he’ll explode. He wants to make it good for Renjun, however, so he starts off with slow, deep trust, barely pulling out before he slams back in. 

Renjun lets his voice out freely, way above carrying if anyone hears or walks in on them; it just feels so fucking good. Jaemin’s hand on his waist, his bony hips slamming against the soft curve of his ass, the slow pace making him feel every inch of Jaemin’s cock. It’s maddening. 

Renjun can feel Jaemin’s ragged breath next to his ear before he leans down and starts kissing over the exposed skin of Renjun’s neck, sucking and taking it between his teeth to ensure he leaves a mark behind. Jaemin’s trusts grow in speed, with each movement he pushes Renjun further into the mattress. Renjun feels his cock leaking all over the pillow and it’s so fucking filthy but he can’t bring himself to care; all his brain can register is the sweet drag of Jaemin’s cock against his walls. 

Jaemin shifts his hips slightly and feels Renjun tremble under him, knuckles turning white from the way he’s fisting the sheets.

“ _Fuck_ — ah, fuck baby. Right there, come on. Show me how good you can make me feel.” Jaemin preens at the words, hips picking up a faster pace, slamming his cock deep inside Renjun who’s like a shaking leaf underneath him. “You’re doing so well yeah. Filling me up so perfectly.” 

Jaemin is almost embarrassed at how fast he cums after that, trusts turning sloppy and sporadic as his orgasm washes over him in waves. He sinks his teeth into Renjun’s already ravished neck as he fills up the condom to the brim, hips stuttering as he slowly comes down from his high. They stay still for a few seconds to catch their breaths before Jaemin pulls out slowly. Renjun whines at the sudden feeling of emptiness, throwing Jaemin the stank eye over his shoulder. Jaemin ties the condom and throws it in the bin before he flips Renjun onto his back.

“Can I?” asks Jaemin in a low, scratchy voice, hand at the hem of Renjun’s hoodie. 

“Donghyuck’s right, huh.” sighs Renjun, lifting his hand up and tracing it over the hard lines of Jaemin’s stomach who tenses at the sudden touch. “I thought you’d make me cum on your cock alone, but you just couldn’t hold back, could you, baby?” 

Renjun’s mean smile and condescending tone make Jaemin flush in shame. He knows Renjun is just messing with him but that doesn’t stop his softening cock from throbbing weakly in interest.

“I guess I’ll have to make do with your mouth.” the pretense-disappointment in Renjun’s voice as well as the hand he sneaks up to Jaemin’s face, dragging the pads of his fingers over his bottom lip, are almost enough to get him hard again. “Can you use that properly, at least?”

Jaemin whimpers softly — _yeah_ — before he eagerly gets to work, lifting the hem of Renjun’s hoodie and immediately ducking his head down to lick a broad stripe over his cock. Renjun hums appreciatively, threading his hand through Jaemin’s unruly hair as he starts going down on him. Renjun in contrast to Jaemin’s girth is long, hitting the back of Jaemin’s throat before he manages to reach the base. 

Renjun had missed the feeling of something hot and tight around his dick and Jaemin is really working his magic this time around. Bobbing his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks, fisting the parts he can’t cover up — it doesn’t take long to tip Renjun over the edge. He can feel heat pooling at his stomach, which makes him dig his nails almost painfully into Jaemin’s nape.

“I’m — _ah_ — cumming. Pull out.” Jaemin is so far gone the words don’t register until Renjun forcibly yanks him off his cock. “Close your eyes.” whines Renjun as he fists his dick, thick ropes of cum spurting out; most landing on top of the hoodie, some on Jaemin’s chin and nose. 

When Jaemin opens his eyes he’s met with the sight of Renjun’s heaving chest and sweaty face, cheeks red and covered in tear tracks.

“How are you feeling, Jun?” his voice is hoarse and scratchy from having Renjun’s cock hit the back of his throat just seconds ago.

“ _Good_. You did so fucking good, Nana.” Renjun’s words are like honey to his ears, making me melt as he’s dragged down for a quick kiss. They stay silent for a while, catching their breaths and basking in the afterglows of their highs. Jaemin’s half hard cock goes soft again now that Renjun looks satisfied and positively fucked out.

“So, Jeno, huh?” teases Renjun, laughing as Jaemin expressions turns into one of shame, hiding his flushed face in his hands as he lets out a loud groan. “Awww, don’t tell me you’ve grown shy all of a sudden, Na Jaemin. So what is it? Do you wanna see him over you, under, maybe share him with Donghyuck?” 

“Shut up!” Renjun chuckles softly as he combs through Jaemin’s hair, whose weight on top of him is pleasant, making him feel safe and content.

“Do you, um -” Jaemin coughs awkwardly.” - do you really not mind it?”

“Why would I? It’s not like we haven’t slept with other people before — did you forget that we met Mark at a literal orgy?” 

“God, don’t remind me. I still remember his fucking thighs, why are they so thick?”

“I know, it’s unfair.” Renjun’s chuckling softly under his breath. “ Should we ask them if they’re down?”

“Sure if you’re okay with that.”

“I am.”

The sun is rising up by the time they clean up and snuggle under the sheets. Their bodies are aching all over but it’s a good kind of pain. The apartment is littered with plastic cups and knocked over bottles of beer but they’ll worry about it tomorrow. For now they sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Me in the middle of writing this fic: What if I made an 00 line sequel where they have marathon sex(thinking emoji)  
> Me at the end of writing this fic: What if I made a prequel where Renmin spit roast Mark during that orgy they met at?( thinking emoji)
> 
> I'm hinting at many things, the question is whether I'll commit to them.


End file.
